


Closer Than You Might Believe

by Rivela



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivela/pseuds/Rivela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Had he had any idea of what he was getting into, Roman would have noped the hell out of it.</i>
</p>
<p>Roman's current living situation is far from satisfactory, having to share a nice apartment with a douche he's not interested on becoming friends with and without possibility to move out for the time being, but the world is a small place and campus is even smaller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to meet you...again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplematter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplematter/gifts).



> This came to fruition thanks to a dance song and, while I have the outline of the story done and planned out, I don't know how long this story will be... so buckle up and enjoy? :)

Had he had any idea of what he was getting into, Roman would have noped the hell out of it. 

Looking back, a somewhat cheap place between campus and his part time job wasn’t worth such an obnoxious roommate, and his first hint should have been the kilometric list of rules to follow told to him as soon as his bags hit the floor.

Roman had talked to the guy over the phone a couple of times, aside of a few text messages with pictures of the place along with the details for rent and the cost of utilities, nothing that foretold the kind of person Seth would turn out to be.

Aside that, the place was just perfect. To him, anyways. Seth always found something, anything, to complain about - mostly about the size of things, funnily. The bathtub could be bigger, the kitchen could be more spacious, and even the living room seemed too brightly illuminated for his taste because of the picture window that covered a great deal of the wall facing the street.

“Well, there’s not much you can do about the light in here,” Roman snorted, “unless you plan to board up the whole window.”

Seth glared at him causing Roman to chuckle at how easily he took things to heart. That earned him a couple days of silent treatment and soon he learned that there were quite a lot of things Seth could take offense of, even when the Samoan didn’t mean to ruffle his feathers the wrong way. He came to the conclusion that it was best to roll his eyes at every disparaging observation - much better for him if the gesture went unnoticed -, but soon after things soured to the point of no return when Seth voiced his opinion on Roman’s late night dinner choices.

“How can you eat that?” He gawked every time he saw Roman eat a couple of pizza slices.

He didn’t need to say anything when it came to cheeseburgers, nachos and pastries. Roman could see the disgust and horror in his eyes, which only served to make him uncomfortable and too self conscious about eating around him. It wasn’t like he didn’t care what he put in his body, though he wasn’t as obsessed as Seth was; however, healthy eating was the last thing in his mind when he got off work, so fast food felt like a hard earned prize at the end of his tiring days.

Things turned a tad passive aggressive from then on, with Seth making stupid amounts of salad to share with him and him trying to insinuate, as smoothly as possible, that he was more than happy to stuff his face with whatever greasy treat he could get his hands on after six hours of serving tables and shuffling on his feet non stop. Buying groceries and cooking became some sort of tug of war that eventually led to a heated argument when Roman couldn’t find some snacks he had bought the day prior.

Without a doubt, he’d have ran away from Seth like the plague had there been any signals beforehand. 

The thought of it always made him smile, perhaps because it was something feasible, something he could do if he really wanted to, except being twenty and scrapping by week after week put moving out a far fetched dream. He was stuck in this beautiful hipster apartment with Seth, struggling to keep up the payments for his student loan plus his everyday expenses. Hell felt pretty real.

Thankfully, after their fall out, they both kept their distance from each other, nodding a casual greeting without looking each other in the eye whenever they happened to cross, so hell was still real but not as insufferable. And, for the first time in months - actually, the first time since he had moved in at the beginning of the semester -, he was spending the night out drinking with some friends.

Roman ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his reflection one last time. He was set to go.

It felt good to step outside without dreading the time ahead. Working, albeit part time, for the last two semesters had become exhausting, and, while the shift he had wasn’t as bad as Seth’s ever changing schedule, his social life suffered greatly in the past year. He had gone from being a modest party goer to a tired and almost broke bundle of stress and worries. 

He patted his pockets after locking the door to make sure he had his phone and wallet with him, the keys to the apartment clinking when he tapped his right front pocket. He was excited, a little too much, and it showed on his face and his movements; he played with the car keys on his way down to the street, skipping the final step on each set of stairs.

The bar they had agreed to meet at wasn’t too far away. He could have easily walked the distance just to kill time and not be one of the first to get there, but he knew Dean and maybe more than one of Dean’s friends would need a ride home. Besides, getting there early meant he could keep an eye on his friend right from the start and maybe try to halt his drinking once he got all slurry and wobbly.

He strode a block down, where he had to park his car last night, by the end of the street. Finding a spot nearby the building was always a race between the tenants and, surely enough, theirs wasn’t the only apartment building around, so the neighborhood was more often than not lacking parking space. It didn’t bother him though; at least not as it bothered Seth, who was always in hurry to get to work or to go to class or to come back home or be somewhere else.

He never gathered the courage to tell him that his problem would be solved by him getting up earlier or if he managed his schedules and time better. Although, the next worse thing Seth could do was ignore him altogether, which wasn’t such a remote scenario given how he was his least favorite roommate ever.

Roman got in the car and started the engine, trying to clear Seth from his mind for good. He wanted to have fun, not to be hung up on one of the many aspects of his life that made him miserable, yet he kept thinking about the many things he disliked about him. Turned out even his breathing seemed annoying.

Ten minutes later, he was passing by the  _ NoMad Tavern _ , a spot in a corner that had no indication of being a bar except for the neon lights that read the name in a light blue, save from the  _ Mad _ part of the name being in red. It suited Dean’s taste, to say the least.

He turned around the corner and was pleasantly surprised to see a small parking lot behind the building. “So far so good,” he said to himself with a relieved sigh as he left the car there, hoping the indoors stepped up the game too.

He wondered if this would end like the last time he hung out with Dean: a shitty bar with worse beer, a fist fight in which they were outnumbered by three, and a hell of a hangover the next day for him and a zillion nauseous runs to the bathroom for the blond. All because of a failed class and a messy break up.

Roman locked the doors and walked back around the corner. He took a look at the entrance, a tinted glass door with a small round neon sign flickering  _ open _ right at his face, before pushing it to give the place a quick scan.

“Hey! Ro!” He heard from his right, and, sure enough, there was Dean waving at him; he and a couple of his friends piled in a small table nearby the end of the bar.

Roman smiled wide, walking towards them. “Thought you had said to meet at ten.” 

“Yeah, but we came after finding out our grades. To celebrate, y’know.” They hugged each other, not missing the chance to lay a heavy palm on their back while letting go, and soon Dean was introducing him to everyone there. The only people he recognized were Becky, a girl with bright orange hair, and Sami, a sweet looking red head; both were familiar faces on his friend’s social media.

Name after name Roman stretched out his arm for a handshake.

“We were thinking of bar hopping, but this place ain’t half bad.” A short assenting motion towards the other side made him glimpse back to take notice of two pool tables. “We can waste some time here, have a couple of beers and see where we end up tomorrow morning.” 

The impish smirk on his friend’s face predicted drunken fun to the fullest and, for once, Roman was in for it.

“It sounds good.” He nodded. After all, he had set his mind on drinking his frustrations and concerns away.

Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “I thought I’d have to beg you to agree.” He snorted, then patted his shoulder. Both chuckled at that. Roman wasn’t exactly good at letting himself loose, and he had gotten more than an earful of how his caring-mom side ruined the mood a lot of times. It had been a something Dean loved to tease him about in the very beginning of their friendship, although he grew to be thankful of it and even like it in secrecy. “Come on, let’s play a bit, mom.” The blond said with a clap.

They walked to one of the pool tables, the balls already racked up in the middle, and were about to decide who got to break when they heard Becky squeal a name.

“Seth!” She stood up to greet him.

Roman felt his stomach drop, and he even had to do a double take to be sure it was the same Seth he knew, the one he wasn’t happy to share an apartment with and who hardly spoke to him and who he thought was - pretty much - a petty prick.

He saw Dean’s face light up as he waited for Seth to finish say hi to the others and come closer to where they were. A heavy sigh came out of his mouth thinking that maybe, if people said it’s a small world, campus was even smaller. What were the odds?

“You made it!” The blond said excitedly. “I want you to meet my friend Roman.” And, with that said, Seth expression changed altogether.

“Oh, no.” Seth blurted out, his facial expression a mix of disbelief and displeasure.


	2. My friend's friend is my enemy

Seth rubbed his forehead. He didn’t mean to spit out the actual first thing that crossed his mind, but sometimes there was no filter between his thoughts and what came out of his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Dean questioned glancing from one man to the other.

“We already know each other.” Roman scratched the back of his head. “You know, the roommate I’ve told you about?”

“Ohhh.” Seth kept his eyes on Dean, curious about what the Samoan could have shared about him with his best friend. “So Seth’s the pissy dude you’re always complaining about?”

Whatever patience he may have had, it disappeared in an instant as Roman nodded. “What?! I’m not pissy!”

“It all makes sense now.” Dean cackled, his jaw shaking a bit. It was a dry, raspy noise that almost made Seth turn on his heels and leave. “I should have known it was him.”

“You got a problem with me, you should say it to my face instead of running your mouth to other people.” His voice was loud enough to draw everyone’s attention to the pool table. 

He heard Dean’s friends murmur, a tense silence followed.

“Hey, easy, man.” Dean stepped between them and the rest of the people at the bar went back to their drinks and muffled chatter. Seth didn’t care though, his eyes were on Roman, giving a piercing glare.

The Samoan held the scowl up for a moment, his face undaunted, then shook his head. “I think I’m gonna beat it, Deano.”

Seth clicked his tongue against his teeth, somewhat disappointed that he got worked up for nothing. A verbal bout would have been enough to show Roman not to mess with him, or so he thought, and he puffed his chest a little at the idea of dragging him and putting him in his place.

“Wait, no.” Dean called, but Seth stopped him by grabbing his arm. “Shit, Seth.” The blond looked at him and huffed.

Seth didn’t understand. If anyone had the right to be pissed off, it was him. “Dude, I traded half my shift with someone else and you’re gonna run after him?”

Last time he checked, Seth was the best friend. That meant, in his book, he not only shared a lot with Dean, he benefited of some sort of preference above other people. It was only fair after having to be his partner in crime, confidant, and shoulder to lean on since the start.

“Look, you wanna run after him, go.” He leaned in placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder, pressing harder than necessary, and his voice a little too condescending.

“Damn, Seth, what’s gotten to you?” Dean shook off his hand and rolled his shoulders. “I just wanted to introduce you two, man.”

He didn’t have the heart to say he didn’t care. He didn’t need more friends. He wasn’t like Dean who drew people in and could keep up with all of them, he was more selective and he liked to keep himself to himself.

“Like he said, we already know each other.” A short pause. Dean tapped his fingers on the pool table. “We just don’t get along.”

“Do you like him?”

Seth blinked a few times, his mouth agape in surprise. “What? No!”

“You’re always awful to the people you like, so I was just asking.” Dean shrugged.

He rolled his eyes.

Roman was hot, that was a given. Nevertheless, during the semester they had lived together, he had come to terms with the Samoan having the same personality as a pretty stone: he was cool to look at, until you got bored and realized that he had nothing to him aside his looks.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to befriend him. He had, plenty, but they never seemed to reach common ground to go from and, more often than not, he couldn’t get more than grunt or hum out of him as a reply.

“The guy is an ass.”

“Sounds like your type,” his friend teased him, “he’s more of a dork though.” 

“Stop.” His tone delivered the message, because Dean backed just enough to raise his hands in a  _ I give up _ gesture.

Seth glanced to the pool table and assumed they were about to play when he appeared. It wasn’t a game he particularly enjoyed, he learned the basics after finding out the hard way that a drunk Dean was better off kept busy than wrecking havoc.

He patted the billiard cloth. “Wanna play?”

A smirk curved his friend’s lips as he reached for a cue and handed him the other.

*****

 

Seth walked up the stairs bracing himself with a hand on the wall, his strained legs threatened to give out with every step.

“Dammit.” He cursed in a low breath. It was safe to say he was exhausted and maybe more than a tad tipsy.

With dawn breaking outside, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until he couldn’t any more. It was a tempting idea, to skip his classes or call in sick for work... or both. He gave himself a moment to picture it, since he already knew he wouldn’t do it. The idea of being lazy for a day would have to be enough as he kept his way up to his apartment.

Suddenly, while he fished his keys out of his pocket, he knew sooner or later he would have to face Roman.

“He’s a cool guy.” Dean said after a swig of his beer when they were at the second bar for the night. “I just wanted you two to meet. You’re my friend, he’s my friend. I thought you’d get along.”

Seth had raised an eyebrow, scepticism plastered on his features. “Really?”

He hoped the blond had understood the rhetorical tinge of the question, however, he saw him bob his head in a deep nod, like it was an obvious thing he and Roman would have hit it off right away. He brushed it off changing subject and asking the bartender another two beers.

What was Dean’s fixation with Roman was beyond him, although it bothered him. It bothered him in an immature and childish way, and the more he drank the more ambivalent he felt about it.

He struggled to shove the key into the door whilst trying to remember how many beers he chugged down. It wasn’t like him to have so much alcohol, he was more the nagging friend - the kind that always made remarks of how something was or wasn’t right -, and he wished he had someone like himself by his side last night to stop him from going along with Dean, beer after beer.

The door swung open with a light push. He expected to find his roommate getting ready for whatever he did in the mornings, but was delighted to find the place empty.

Seth decided it was a sign to leave things as they were, and he was quite happy to do so. He could save himself an insincere apology and a half assed attempt to get along with someone he had no interest in.

“Lucky me.” He thought.

Except there was nothing lucky regarding a provoked Roman. If he thought the guy was insufferable before, his behavior now took it to the next level.

Over the next week, he didn’t even get the usual grunt for an answer when he greeted him; it was a notable and augmented version of the cold shoulder Seth had given him all those times at the beginning of the semester, and he didn’t know whether to be glad or be upset about it.

Considering that Roman disliked him, he should have left it alone, let the whole issue wrap itself up and wait for the end of the semester for the Samoan to move out, maybe move out himself... But, among his many pet peeves, Seth didn’t like to be ignored. He just couldn’t handle it, even if it was from a not officially sworn enemy, and, as soon as he got the chance, he gave Dean an earful of it, like a kid telling on a bully.

“Well,” the blond sipped on his latte, “what do you want me to do, sunshine?”

Seth squinted at him. “Are you serious?” He halted what he was doing, leaning over the cash register. “I’m the one who should be offended!”

Dean shrugged at the same time he scratched his stubbly cheek.

He couldn’t believe it. Wasn’t he the best friend? The best friend since junior high, no less, and, weren’t for him being in the middle of his shift, he would have jumped over the counter to start a quarrel that could last for days.

“Just get lost, man.” He sighed.

Dean gave his drink another sip, this time making a loud slurping sound that got on Seth’s nerves. 

“I’ll come by when you’re off.”

He didn’t bother to look up. Dean could go and orbit a black hole for all he cared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. <3


	3. Paving the way for disaster

Sure enough, Dean was there when he clocked out, waiting outside the coffee shop with his hands shoved in his leather jacket.

Seth smiled. Ever since they met, the blond gave off a cool bad boy image without effort and, however questionable, his style seemed to work charms on people. To him, however, he would always be a ridiculous jackass who put on jackets and hoodies in the middle of spring.

“You’re aware we’re above eighty today, right?” 

Dean turned to him.

“You look stupid. I bet you’re sweating your ass off.” 

“’S not that bad.” He raised his eyebrows and his mouth turned down. “Come on, I wanna grab a bite before class.”

“You got the most fucked up schedule.” Seth scoffed.

Dean gave him the same facial expression, maybe a silent way to keep his comments at bay, and Seth was, in fact, glad of his apathy, himself not in the mood to entertain the blond.

He followed him without a word, assuming that the invitation was Dean’s way of saying sorry, hopefully this time being his treat as well for a change.

“I’m starving.” He heard him say, but didn’t realize they had reached their destination until he bumped against his back, too busy tapping away on his phone.

Seth looked up. They were outside a quite fancy restaurant. Its big glass doors showed a dim lit lobby where a blonde, curvy woman stood behind a small stand.

He hesitated to follow Dean as the blond pushed the door open. The place was unlike the ones his friend had bragged to like; Dean was all about cheap fast food or easy home made meals, or so he had made Seth believe.

“Just get in already.” The blond urged him holding the door open.

“How do you know this place?” He whispered passing through, though he wasn’t sure Dean had heard him and, if he did, he brushed it off in favor of the person greeting them.

“Welcome to Carlo’s.” The hostess smiled at them and stepped from behind her stand. “Do you have a reservation?”

“You know I don’t need reservations, Nat.” Dean said smugly, like he was some hotshot.

She giggled and shook her head. “Table for two then?”

“Actually, we’re gonna meet someone else, so...”

She nodded, cutting him short, at the same time she grabbed two menus and guided them towards the far corner to a table big enough to accommodate up to six persons.

Dean sat with his back to the wall, probably to have a better view of who came in to the restaurant, and Seth sat to his right, feeling that sitting at the other end of the table was a little bit too much.

“You’re lucky it’s a slow evening.” She laid the menus in front of them “You know how everyone wants to sit in this area instead of near the front.” Nat smiled again at them. “Someone will come to take your order.”

“Bye, Nat.” Dean waved even though the blonde had already turned on her heels to go back to the lobby.

Seth took a look around. It definitely seemed out of Dean’s league.

The other far corner of the restaurant, right in front of him, had a small bar, which was empty most likely because of the hour, and next to it, a couple of feet apart, was the door to what he supposed was the kitchen; the rest of the place was a sea of tables covered with beige linen and wooden chairs with red padding.

“Aw, shit, man!” Roman’s voice didn’t hide how ghastly it was for him that they were there and he felt his body overcome with embarrassment.

“God, Dean.” Seth breathed covering his face with open palms. 

“What?” Dean smiled wide, amused with the situation, and Seth could only assume - no, he knew - he had done it on purpose. “Can’t we get along, ladies? Don’t want either of you to break a nail or something.”

“Shut up, uce.”

Seth peeked through his fingers glowering at his friend then gave Roman a quick look. He wondered whether the Samoan was still up to giving him the cold shoulder or if they could be civil for the sake of not entertaining Dean any further. Would he have to whisper his order to Dean to avoid having his food thrown at him? He hoped not.

“I’m guessing you’re here for a cup of coffee and a slice of blackberry cheesecake?” The blond nodded childishly, his dimples showing on his cheeks. “Alright. And you?”

He was shocked when Roman turned to him. His hands dropped to the table and he mouthed a couple of times. “I-I...”

“He’ll have the same.”

They watched Roman give them a slight nod and leave only to return soon after to set the table and serve their coffees. Seth guessed the Samoan felt awkward, as his lips were constantly pressed shut and his face was tense, but that didn’t stop him from staring.

When he was gone, Seth covered his face yet again.

“That was smooth, Seth.” Dean chuckled.

“Stop. You’re making things weird.” He sighed. “I told you we don’t get along and you keep pushing and pushing.”

“You don’t get along because you’re a stuck up asshole,” his friend rested his elbows on the edge of the table, “and you should know by now you’re not an easy cookie to swallow.”

“Oh. And he’s personable?” Seth ran his hands through his hair undoing his messy bun and tied his hair up higher. “Get your elbows off the table.”

“See?” The blond waved an accusatory finger at him. “If we’re talking manners, you shouldn’t be messing with your hair at the table either.”

Seth had a snippy comeback at the tip of his tongue, but he saw Dean’s eyes shift from him to the lobby. An old couple came inside right behind Nat.

“Oh,” he had forgotten Dean mentioned they were expecting someone else, “so it wasn’t a lie to get a bigger table?”

His friend looked back at him and smiled sweetly, something that Dean reserved for heart to heart conversations or some other intimate moments they shared, and he couldn’t help but be intrigued right away. A girlfriend maybe? He hadn’t heard of his love life since Sasha had broken up with him - because grim one night stands couldn’t count as dates, if you asked Seth - and, by Dean’s attitude, he presumed the blond would dedicate himself to play the field throughout college.

“’S not like that.”

That meek side of Dean was a reminder of why they had stayed friends for so long. Seth fought the urge to tease, smiling back at him as he saw him blush slightly. Rough and sarcastic charisma hid a very soft and tender heart.

“Well, it’s good to know you said the truth at least once today.”

“Twice,” Dean corrected him, “I said I’d pick you up after work and I did.”

Seth let out a quiet snort. “True.”

He smiled. He was having a better time than he thought he would, Dean was the best company he could think of and, perhaps, his friend knew how much he needed to relax and let go, because - bickering, bad jokes, and mutual teasing aside - there was no one who understood him better.

“Oh, so Seth  _ can _ smile.” Roman spoke as he put the cheesecake slices in front of them. “I was starting to worry about him having a severe resting bitch face syndrome.”

The comment had Dean half choking on his coffee and half chortling, and Seth held his breath in shock.

“He’s a natural,” the blond coughed, “’s a permanent state.”

They both chuckled, apparently proud of themselves - though Seth was unsure if it was about the tasteless joke or teaming up against him -, and just when he was about to snap Dean got up.

“Well, gentlemen, if you excuse me.”

Seth and Roman followed Dean with their eyes, him walking to the lobby to meet with a tall, bald man.

“Ah, the mystery man.” Roman remarked unconcerned. “So,” he spun back to Seth, “to go or will you just leave?”

“What? What mystery man?” He blinked a few times in confusion, then it hit him that the other man had not so politely hinted him to leave. “Wait, what did you say to me? I’ll stay here your whole shift if I want to!”

“Good luck with that.” Roman huffed rolling his eyes and Seth balled his hands trying to control the urge of jumping forward to punch him right across the face.

Seth stood up. “What’s your problem?”

“You’re the one with the problem, dude.”

He was seized by an intense rage. Why did Roman pissed him off so much? Seth wanted to beat him to pulp and he was willing to act on that urge, even though he was never the type to engage in physical fights - that was Dean’s are of expertise -, he was willing to risk a black eye if that meant having the chance to get one clean hit to Roman’s pretty face.

“Hey, hey.” The blond came back with the man trailing behind him. “No fighting, ladies. Keep it in your pants.”

“Fuck you, Dean!” Seth blurted out louder than he had intended. The old couple and the few employees around turned their heads to them.

“Beautiful manners, man.”

Seth ducked his head and sat down certain he would die of embarrassment right there and then. “I’m never coming here again.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, you will,” Dean patted his shoulder. “Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“I’m guessing you’re leaving?” Roman asked changing the subject and, for the first time, Seth was glad of hearing his voice.

“Yup. Just came back to pay the check and ask you to keep potty mouth some company.” Seth and Roman grimaced, which made Dean chuckle in return. “No, really. I have to go. Got some things to do, so see ya later.”

Seth mouthed a couple of times. To say he was in shock was an understatement. Dean ditching him for someone else had never happened and it never crossed his mind his friend would one day do that to him, not in a million years. It was the other way around, he’d come along while Dean was hanging out with other people and he’d snatch him away like that was how things were meant to be.

He wondered if the recent impulse of wanting him to mingle with his other friends, people Seth had little to no intention of engaging whatsoever, was an omen of the end of their good friendship. It hurt to think of it, but he forced himself to accept it as true.

He, too, had other friends, didn’t he? Even when he could count them all with one hand and have a finger or two to spare. If this was the impending closure of an adolescent bonding, he could move on as well. 

“You didn’t know about Mystery Man?”

Seth gazed up to Roman and shook his head.

“That’s odd. I thought you did.” 

If Roman was aiming to rub salt on the wound, he was achieving it. Seth wanted to wince at the idea of Dean confiding in others, Roman of all people. He kept a straight face, feigning nonchalance the best he could. “Well, I don’t.”

The Samoan stared at him for a few moments and Seth pondered the slim chance of Roman finally apologizing for being a jerk only to be disappointed when he spoke again.

“Dean’s been so hung up on the guy that he runs off to him as soon as he sees him.” Roman placed some change on the table and tapped his fingers on it. “Tell Dean next time he’s gotta introduce him or he won’t have any more cheesecake from me.”

“Seriously?” Seth derided, his eyes met Roman’s, and he couldn’t help to raise his eyebrows with mocking disbelief. “Now I’m some kind of messenger between you two?”

“Oh, God. There you go.”

Seth took a deep breath. “Shut up, will you?” He got up and leaned on Roman’s personal space. “You go and tell Dean that if he’s too busy to hang out with me, he can get a new best friend.”

His words were a harsh whisper laced with bitterness.

Seth didn’t give him a chance to react, stomping his way out of the restaurant. He hated Roman’s guts, and in the heat of his anger he was starting to dislike Dean too.

He knew, though, that he was being ridiculous, acting like a spoilt brat, but it was Seth’s dejection what took over him. He couldn’t help himself, not when Dean treated him like a second class acquaintance while being all fun and games with Roman.

He stopped a couple of blocks down, his hands on his head, as he looked back to where he had come from. 

Seth paced around back and forth for a moment, then started walking back. He wasn’t going to let Roman win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your comments and kudos! They meant a lot to me. <3  
> Chapters will start to get longer and, fret not, despite appearances things will slowly start to change. ;)


	4. Not quite a truce

He busied himself pretending to thoroughly wipe the already clean bar. On the other side Cody, another server, chatted away about something Roman wasn’t paying attention to. He just wanted to be done with his shift and head out home to take a well deserved nap, maybe even stuff himself so full he felt guilty afterwards, in order to power through all the reading he had to do for his next class.

“Can you believe that?” His coworker’s voice made him look up with a blank expression. “Oh, my God! You weren’t even listening!” Cody said sounding satisfied to have caught him zoning out instead of being angry for being ignored. “It’s like the third time today, don’t think I don’t notice.”

Roman lowered his face hoping his blush went unnoticed. “Sorry, man.”

Cody waved him off, chirping about how a beer or two on Roman’s grace would make them even.

He smiled, face still slightly flushed. Roman nodded in agreement to his coworker before the yapping resumed moving to another topic. This time he made an effort to keep up with the conversation, doing a decent job at replying short answers and monosyllables until Cody stopped altogether to give him the second worst surprise of the day.

“Isn’t that your friend from before?”

Roman couldn’t hold back an irritated expletive when he saw Seth crossing the lobby. He threw the cloth he was cleaning with to Cody and waited for Seth to be within earshot for round two of this silly tantrum of his.

“What is it now?” He asked placing his hands on his waist. “You could get me fired, you know.”

Seth clicked his tongue against his teeth and sighed deeply. “I won’t be long. I came back for Dean’s stupid change and the stupid cheesecake.”

Roman blinked a couple of times, unable to articulate a sharp reply to that. He studied him, Seth was lacking his usual defiant and arrogant attitude, and, as much as Roman wanted to tell him off and throw the damn cheesecake to his face, he limited his actions to pointing the end of the bar.

He had put the food to go because he knew that, when Dean asked later about what had transpired after he left, his friend’s first worry would be the dessert’s fate instead of the very uncomfortable situation he was pushing Roman and Seth in. Roman thought it was a chip off his shoulder, Dean would pester Seth about the cheesecake, and he could go back to dislike his roommate semi-privately while continuing to try his best to avoid any social interaction with him.

“Well, I see you are proactive.” Seth shot maliciously passing next to him.

“You can’t ever shut up, can you?” Roman’s eyes followed Seth’s path towards the food. His hand had gone deep into his pocket to fish out the change, he put it on the bar and snarled at him. “I hope you and Dean choke on that damn cheesecake.”

“What the fuck did I do now?”

Dean’s voice made them both turn so fast they could have gotten whiplash. Cody, meanwhile, smiled with fascination at the spectacle displaying in front of him.

“’Sup, Codes!” The blond said taking seat on a stool. “They still got you serving drinks to imaginary people on lazy days?”

Cody laughed. “Hey, Dean.”

“So what do you think of these two love birds?” Dean said motioning his thumb to Roman and Seth, who was not quite next to the Samoan but close enough. Cody laughed again. “They’re a pair made in Heaven, right?”

“Screw you, Dean!” Seth hissed low, hot temper ready to blare on them. “Where’s your little friend?”

“Who knows. He said he had stuff to do.”

“Unlike the rest of us, right?” Seth almost chucked the bagged cheesecake to his friend and swiped the change up. “I’m keeping this.” 

Roman observed another quarrel ensue. If he had any doubts before, the confirmation that Seth’s unpleasant personality was a general thing transpired and he happened to be in the front row. He didn’t know why seeing him bicker with Dean made him dislike Seth a little less.

He would have enjoyed his first time as a side spectator to Seth’s wrath, but Roman knew, if his manager caught him idly chatting with supposed clients, he’d get in trouble. He chose to quietly walk away from them and headed to the lobby to ask Nat if there were any reservations for later, but was stopped midway by Dean.

“Hey, were are you going?”

Roman rolled his eyes before turning to his friend. “I actually have to work, you know.”

“Aw, come on!” Dean hung his arm by Seth’s neck. “Sethie and I wanted to hang out with you so bad. And Nikki loves me, she won’t mind.”

Seth scoffed. “Let’s go. You’re gonna get him fired, and your class starts soon.”

“Alright, alright.” Dean let go of Seth and gestured a gun to Cody, who in turn waved him goodbye.

Roman found himself in awe for Seth’s sudden consideration, though it didn’t show on his stoic face. He walked next to Dean, a little behind Seth, to the lobby and bid the blond to hang out some time soon, preferably not on work hours, which made Dean snicker. He was tempted to extend the offer to Seth, noting that it’d only apply if he avoided being an ass, deciding against it at the end.

“You better keep your word, dude.” Dean admonished on his way out. Seth was close to grabbing him by the arm to tug him to class.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You’re a lively bunch.” Nat noted with a smile once they were gone. “You three must be very good friends.”

He half smiled and shrugged. A part of him wanted to explain he was friends with just Dean and not Seth, that he got along fine with anyone except Seth. He refrained though, the biggest part of him too tired, waiting impatiently to call it a day. How many hours were left? Three, four? He let out a deep sigh when Nat said there wasn’t anything in her book for the rest of the evening.

“At least you don’t have to wear high heels.” She humoured clicking one of her shoes against the floor. “You’d look good though.”

He chuckled. She had point there, however he wasn’t sure about looking good in high heeled shoes nor did he have any interest in finding out.  


*****  


  
There was something about long, boring days that put him in a bad mood. Roman could handle a lot of things: stress, change, working under pressure or having to deal with complicated costumers; but found himself horribly annoyed and tired when work went by slow and uneventful. It felt like he was wasting his time, time he could have used to read ahead in some classes or maybe get some well deserved rest.

The thought of going home didn’t bring him any solace, not when it was a silent war zone getting worse with each passing day; and he had the feeling it would only get worse from the day’s exchanges between him and Seth. What was he supposed to do, though? He was no push over, Seth was a little prick and neither would budge an inch. The game was getting old and irritating, they weren’t bratty high schoolers anymore... Roman wasn’t, at least.

As he walked through nearly empty streets, Roman weighed buying something for dinner, but - given Seth had gotten off early from work - his roommate would most likely be there, lounging around while munching on some unsavoury healthy late night snack. The mental picture of it made him cringe, Seth could very well survive on tree bark and grass if he wanted to.

He’d have to settle with a bowl of cereal for tonight. The last thing he needed was Seth judging in silence. Because Roman knew, even if they didn’t talk to each other, he could feel his eyes on his back probably hexing him out of spite and by force of pure hatred. 

Roman considered moving out a lot of times. He would have done it in a heartbeat had it been within his possibilities. The idea of running away from Seth was beyond tempting, nevertheless he had to think about the cost of it and, with his savings running lower each week, he was better off playing it safe. He’d have to deal with Seth the best way he could until the summer.

His feet dragged a bit at that. He knew summer would kick in fast, after all, the concept of time was a tricky thing - or it became so -, it seemed like a long stretch, but Roman was aware that the months would be gone by quickly. One day it was late April and when he least expected he’d be waking up in early June, days and hours escaping away like water through open hands.

He stopped outside the building and looked up, the lights were on in the living room, and his aggravation grew tenfold.

“Here we go.” Roman thought as he entered the building with heavier feet than before. 

Maybe he would skip that bowl of cereal in order to get more sleep time. He fancied the idea and soon he was calculating how many hours he could get away with, rising early in the morning to read a bit and attempt to work on some assignments.

“There you are,” Seth said when Roman crossed the door, “I was waiting for you.”

He stared at Seth for a moment, dubious, like he had misheard him. “What?”

“I want to have a word with you.”

The words sounded inadequate and excessive. Roman made a small circling motion with his hand, anything his roommate had to get off his chest had to better hurry because there was a bed waiting for him.

“Won’t you sit down?” Seth stretched his arm towards the other couch in the living room inviting him to take a sit.

Roman shook his head tiredly. “No. Just say what you gotta say. I need to get some sleep.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” There it was again, Seth’s kind side, downright scary and alien. “I think we should leave our differences aside, for Dean, you know. Seems a pretty big deal for him that you and I get along,” he paused and proceeded to mumble, “I don’t understand why, though, and I don’t really care. But if it’s important to him, we should try to get along.”

Roman arched a brow at that, scrutinising on Seth. Things had turned surreal in seconds and he didn’t know what to say or how to react. Who would have imagined them actually talking? Not him, that was for sure.

“Uh...”

“Look, we don’t have to be the best of friends,” Seth continued, “we just stop giving each other a hard time and that’s it.”

He hesitated a bit, but ultimately agreed with a slight head bob and squinted eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

“Great!” 

He watched Seth get on his feet and give an enthusiastic clap. Roman didn’t buy it, but he wasn’t about to start yet another argument when he was literally dying to kick off his shoes and doze off for a couple of hours. He turned to his room, already unbuttoning his shirt.

“Wait! There’s something else.”

“What?” 

Roman’s exasperation took Seth aback, blinking before holding his palms to him. “Geez, chill. I almost forgot to tell you there’s this party Dean want us to go to.”

Seth bounced on his feet when he didn’t say anything in return, the ambience awkward and tense again. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

Truth be told, he didn’t consider going, although appearing so would put an end to the strange talk and allow him to lock himself in his room for the night.

Courtesy between them was so odd uneasiness crept between them and Roman could tell Seth, like him, didn’t know how to wrap it up. 

“So...” Seth ventured, avoiding eye contact, “Good night, I guess?”

“Yeah,” the Samoan scratched his forehead, “goodnight.”

Saying that should have given Roman more than enough cue to leave for his room, but neither moved. Seth kept staring at something away of Roman’s general direction and Roman himself stared at him, still weirded out. 

He wanted to ask if Seth was okay, if he had hit his head and how hard had the blown been for him to act like that, but that would only take them back to square one, and a mutual agreement on trying to get along didn’t sound bad if it meant some peace of mind at the place he was supposed to feel like home.

Roman finally made the stretch to his door and entered his room, ridding of his shoes when the door was shut behind him. A soft yank on his hair tie had his bun undone. He took off his clothes, save for his underwear, and let it fall in a heap on the floor. He would worry about placing it with the rest of his dirty laundry in the early morning, the important thing was to get in bed and close his eyes for a good couple of hours. 

In the fresh comfort of his sheets, head comfortable on the pillow with his hair splayed all over, Roman savoured the pleasure of laying down and his eyes, heavy after a long day, closed. He would be asleep in no time... A bang shook him up, he heard laughter.

He recognised Seth’s ugly cackle accompanied by a female’s giggling. Roman groaned and rolled on his side, maybe if he focused enough he could mute out the noise and fall asleep. 

Another bang, this one closer, startled him. The laughing continued, but quieter and mixed with moaning, very loud porno-like moaning. His best guess was that Seth was getting it on with someone. How real was it, though, was another whole thing because Roman couldn’t conceive two people screaming like that out of pleasure.

“Yes! Yes! Give it to me like that!” He heard through the wall. “Yes! Fuck me harder! Yes! Like that!”

Roman rolled his eyes. Thinking that was ridiculous enough, Seth’s voice came to his ears.

“This is so good! Yes! Take it. Yeah!”

At that point he didn’t know whether to roll on the floor at how unbelievable stupid they sounded or knock on Seth’s door to demand they turned it down, all the notches if possible as that was the worst exaggerated, fake moaning he had heard in his life.

He waited, the lascivious yelling dying out and the laughing still as background noise.

Seth was a theatrical person, there was no doubt of it, and although this was the first time he brought someone over - that Roman knew of - he wouldn’t have taken him like the type of guy to fuss that way when having sex. He winced at the realisation of his pondering how Seth was in such scenario, deciding that having heard him through the wall, real deal or not, was already too much.

With the prospect of sleeping ruined for good, Roman thought of having something to eat before cracking open his books. He sighed and got up, scrambling his uniform pants to look for his phone. When he slid his finger on the screen to check what time it was, he saw an unread message from an hour ago. It was Dean’s.

_ Good news! Got a job. _

Roman smiled and congratulated his friend with several thumbs up and clapping emojis. He sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his thighs as he typed.  _ Is this why you’re having a party? _

He was truly happy for him, Dean had struggled to find anything related to his major and, even though the Samoan had done his best to encourage and support him, he knew the blond wanted more than a menial job related to the arts. Roman was about to ask what kind of job he had landed when Dean’s reply pinged.

_ Thanks man. What party??? _

That made him frown.  _ Seth said you told him abt a party? This weekend I think. _

_ Idk what u r talking about. _

_ Are you joking? _ He had a special friendship with Dean, they liked to tease each other and joke, but never to the point of getting so practical that either would be in a humiliating situation. The trust and respect was mutual so, while they had both embarrassed the other once or twice with their playing around, he knew that Dean wouldn’t lie for kicks. 

_ No... want me to call u? _

Roman wrote a quick  _ No _ on the touch keyboard and dismissed his friend changing the topic, asking what his job was about. His phone kept buzzing, Dean too eager to share all the details despite the hour and both having to rise early in the morning. 

He put on a pair of basketball shorts and peeked his head out of the room, whoever was in there with Seth, he didn’t want to catch her doing the walk of shame. The screaming had stopped - he didn’t notice when - but there were still muffled voices and giggling coming from Seth’s room. Once the way was cleared, he switched the living room’s lamp on to then walking into the kitchen, flicking the light on there too.

A quick look into the fridge and the cupboard left him with limited options: he could fix himself a sandwich, have an instant noodle cup or settle for that bowl of cereal he had thought of before getting home. Roman opted for the latter and helped himself at the same time he kept an eye on his phone, trying not to spill milk on the table. 

Dean replying fast was something rare, but his friend was spilling the beans about Mystery Man. Everything but his name, and Roman thought of asking because he knew, the more time passed, it was likely the improvised nickname would stick and it’d get hard for him to break the habit of calling Dean’s could-be-boyfriend that.

It turned out that his friend had it bad for Mystery Man and that he was the main reason why Dean had said yes to the opportunity of taking an actual job. The Samoan didn’t waste the opportunity to tease him over it.  _ Got yourself a sugar daddy already, I’m so proud of you _ . An angry emoji made him smile wide, amused to say the least. His fingers were quick on the screen, working on another taunt to fluster his friend when Seth’s door creaked open.

The sight of Seth and his lady friend coming out of Seth’s room, both doing pretty much nothing to muffle their laughs, caught him off guard. She was petite and pretty, with blonde hair dyed red at the tips and heavy make up on her eyes: immaculate make up matching an immaculate braided hairdo. Roman didn’t think anything something clicked inside his head, that unless they had a fetish for Seth doing her hair and make up, it was nearly impossible for them to be the picture of pristine perfection from head to toe. 

Seth giggled and his words kind of confirmed Roman’s suspicions. “Do you think we woke him up?”

His eye’s and hers met for a brief second and, instead of ducking his head down to pretend to focus back on his phone, Roman put one of his elbows on the table to rest his face on his hand. He watched her slap Seth’s arm with the back of her hand, Seth letting out a whiny  _ ow _ made Roman smirk.

There was nothing admirable of Seth trying to fool him and messing with him just because - as he hadn’t really given him a reason to go that far -, but he was indeed amused. His smirk became an askew smile when Seth spotted him, face paling and eyes widening in shock.

“Seth! What are you doing up so late?” Roman singsonged, mischief budding behind his innocent front.

“Uh... We, uh, we...”

“Were you studying? I hope I didn’t interrupt you guys when I got up.” He rejoiced on Seth’s inarticulate efforts. It felt good, so damn good, to have him unable to bark any petulant reply back that it must have shown on his face, he figured out, when Seth’s friend shifted and hastily pulled him down into a forceful smooch.

“I gotta get going.” She mustered with a quick turn, heading for the door.

Roman stayed still, heralding the same satisfied face, until the click of the door being closed was heard. He got up taking his bowl of cereal and his phone with him, and, as he passed next to Seth, he patted his shoulder. “Aw, you didn’t get to introduce us.” Scampish and a little evil, he winked at his roommate. “Maybe next time, right?”

Roman chuckled at Seth’s stupefaction. Game was on.


End file.
